


PSAT Day

by SofiAnA2004



Series: DEH and BMC Oneshots [6]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Gen, I am so tired, Random & Short, Standardized Tests, excuse this randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiAnA2004/pseuds/SofiAnA2004
Summary: I am so tired and I can't sleep, so have this. All of this comes from my classmates.





	PSAT Day

**Author's Note:**

> I am so tired and I can't sleep, so have this. All of this comes from my classmates.

Evan and Jared walked out of their classroom. They had just spent four hours in the classroom, taking the PSAT. But it had felt even longer. Evan was just glad that he had known someone in his class. 

“That was the absolute worst.” Jared groaned.

“Yeah, I found the second section the hardest.” Evan agreed.

“What? No, the hardest was definitely the fourth section. Math? It _ kills _me.”

Evan shrugged, “I'm glad that I find math and science easy, or at least I can understand it more than English. Or history,” He added as an afterthought.

“Nah, I can write an essay quickly, and it can be good. But if you give me thirty math problems? That takes me something like two hours. I only like geometry.”

Evan opened his mouth to respond but Alana popped up.

“Hey, guys,” she said cheerily, “What’d you think of the test?”

Jared just groaned again. 

“Uh, well, Jared didn't like it, obviously. But I thought it was fine? Just the second section.” Evan answered.

“Oh, yeah, grammar trips me up. But I still found it easier than I did freshman year.”

Jared laughed, “Oh, yeah. Definitely. Freshman me had no idea what the PSAT was. I didn't even know I was taking it until I came into school that day.”

Evan shook his head, “For a week leading up to it, I reminded you of it.”

Jared pursed his lips, “Eh, I probably didn't care. Still, don't.”

“Still don't what?” Zoe asked, coming around the corner.

“Still don't care about the PSAT.” 

“Yeah, I feel the same way. I'm probably not gonna take the SAT or ACT.”

“_Wait a minute, _ that's an option?” Jared exclaimed.

“Uh, yeah? Just don't show up. I was debating not coming to take it today.”

“Hold up. You are telling me that I didn't have to show up to take the PSAT this entire time?”

Zoe laughed, “Yes, Jared. The only reason I didn't before was that every day my parents would take me to school. They were my only ride. Never took the bus.”

“Damn, why haven't I heard of this? Evan, did you know about this?”

“Um, yes?”

“What?!” Jared grabbed Evan’s shoulders, ignoring his squeak, “And you didn't tell me?”

“I thought you knew. Besides it's a good thing for colleges.”

“Yeah, it is. Even if it's slowly going away, it's still a good thing for us to have.” Alana jumped in, “Why won't you take the SAT, Zoe?”

“Tests are just a bad reflection on me. I can understand the class and get A’s, but when I take tests my grade plummets. So even if I did take the SAT, it would reflect poorly on me.”

“Whatever, I'm done talking about tests. Can we please go somewhere or do something?”

“Sorry, Jared, but Zoe and I have to work on a project for Spanish.”

“Yeah, I hate that we have to recreate famous Spanish architecture. How does that help us learn Spanish?”

“Ok, well, Ev? You up to hangout?”

“Yeah, I can come over for an hour or two. But I’ve been procrastinating on some homework myself.”

“Yeah, yeah. I just wanna relax for a while. Now c’mon, let's go.” Jared dragged Evan towards his car, as he called out his goodbyes to Alana and Zoe.

**Author's Note:**

> Please help me. It's eleven. I had swim practice twice. And PSAT. BUT I STILL CAN'T SLEEP.
> 
> AND I REALIZE THAT ZOE'S NAME IS SPELT WRONG. I DON'T CRAE ENOUGH TO FIX IT.


End file.
